To Love and to Cherish
by percy.fanatic.26
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are about to get married. But something delays the wedding. What is it? What will happen? Will it tear them apart? Will it bring them closer together? Find out in To Love and to Cherish.
1. prologue

**Percy's P.O.V.**

'Sup, I'm Percy Jackson and I have a beautiful wife. She has gray eyes and

blonde hair. You may know her, she's known as one of the smartest people. Her

siblings are pretty smart too, she's a great and famous architect. Her name was

Annabeth Chase but now she's known as Annabeth Jackson.

We had a long trip to get where we are now. We hae 2 kids and a great life.

We have a great family. But it wasn't like this before. Before we were married it

was awful, we almost died a couple of times. I'm warning you. You might not wanna

know. But here goes.


	2. It's a secret

**A/N: If there are any weird sounding sentences, it's because I was raised in Southern United States.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

On July 1st I walked up to Annabeth. I kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you wanna do sweetie?" I asked

"You pick," she said. She shouldn't of said that, she should have been more clever. I mean she is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, after all.

My idea of perfect date, lets see, um, we'll go deep sea swimming while I put a bubble around her so she can breathe.

"What about what we normally do?"

"That's fine but, let's do something else first," she said. Then she pulled out a golden drachma, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason, Camp Jupiter," she threw the drachma in to the air.

"Hey Jason buddy what's up," I said.

"I'm great, so Percy how's my Greek cousin?"

"Great."

"So what's up?"

"We want you, Frank, Hazel, and the rest of the Romans to come here the week of the fourth to the tenth," Annabeth said, "so see you next week."

" Why," Jason asked.

"It's a secret but you'll see and have them to bring something nice to wear."

"Sounds odd but o.k."

"Also Piper and Leo has been bombarding me about when you're coming."

"O.k. tell them I'll be here next week then," he said and waved a hand through the message and we went to go find Piper and Leo.

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I was in the Aphrodite cabin when Annabeth came in and asked me to go for a walk with her, Percy, and Leo. First we had to get Leo out of Bunker Nine.

We were now in the middle of the forest heading towards Bunker Nine.

"Hey Leo, man," Percy said walking into the bunker, "Annabeth and I have something to tell you. You just gotta put up with Piper being there too."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Be right out in a minute," Leo said.

"Okay," Annabeth said. Once Leo joined us we went to the Poseidon Cabin so we could be alone.

"What's up, dudes?" Leo asked.

"Well," Percy started," Jason is coming for the whole week next week with the rest of the Romans."

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

"What, why," squealed Piper.

"It's a secret," said Annabeth, "but I'll let Percy tell you since it's his fault."

"Well," he said grabbing Annabeth's hand and as he did so I saw something sparkle on Annabeth's hand. It was an engagement ring.

"You too are getting married, aren't you?" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Does Jason know? How about Nico? When is it? Why were you keeping it a secret?" Piper rambled.

Percy answered the questions. "We wanted to tell everybody at the campfire tonight, no they don't know, it's on Wednesday, the 7th, and because of your siblings, they would have it all over camp in less than an hour and to the Romans in less than a day," he paused to take a breath, " here's what I want you to do. First keep it a secret, second Leo I want you to contact Grover and Coach Hedge, third Piper I want you contact Thalia, fourth Annabeth, your dad and family, and I'll contact me mom, Paul, and Tyson.

* * *

**Annabeth's****P.O.V.**

"Here's what I want you to say: come here next week for a surprise, tell them to bring something nice to wear." To Piper, my seaweed brain said, "Get Thalia to bring the Hunters . Crap, never mind sorry guys just thinking to myself for the mortals if they are only coming for the day have them meet us by the Empire State Building 'cause we are having a wedding on Mount Olympus."

Percy walks over to the fountain and picks 6 golden drachmas, hand 2 to Leo, 1 to Piper, 1 to me, and 2 for himself.

"Okay guys, so find water," he said which shouldn't be hard, I mean there's water all over his cabin. "Okay guys, message. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering," we all said at the same time.

"Grover."

"Thalia."

"Dad."

"Mom." We all said at the same time."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Wanna know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Come to camp next week."

"For what?"

It's a secret."

"Okay, What ever I will."

"Okay Percy Dad's coming."

"Grover and Hedge."

"Thalia and Hunters"

My mom and Tyson are coming, so we're good."


End file.
